herofandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Dragon
Monkey D. Dragon is the father of Monkey D. Luffy, and the son of Monkey D. Garp. He is the leader of the Revolution army and aims to take down the World Government. Very little is known about Dragon other then his family ties. He is the World Government's greatest enemy, and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world. Overrall, Dragon is the secondary deaturagonist of One Piece. He is voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Bryan Massey in the English version of the anime. Appearance Dragon is usually seen dressed in a long green cloak (colored black in the manga), underneath which he wears the garb of a revolutionary, colored white in the anime, and orange in the manga. He has spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle, and what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face (which he received sometime after Gol D. Roger's death), they are colored dark red in the anime, and bright red in the manga. Also, he appears to have no eyebrows, however, he does have a bit of stubble on his chin in the form of a goatee. He is most often seen sporting a sinister grin on his face, further aiding his already intimidating visage. Only on rare occasions, such as at Roger's execution, has Dragon not been seen smiling. Twenty two years before the start of the series, at Roger's execution, his appearance was the same as it is now except he did not have his tribal tattoos or his stubble. After the timeskip, his has grown longer going past his shoulders. Personality Dragon's personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and a belief in fate, traits of a "D". Despite this he is serious about his crusade warning his subordinates that the conflict against the World Government will be protracted and arduous. In contrast to other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he has a stern and serious demeanor. However, he is often seen with a confident grin on his face. He also seems to be concerned about innocent people (possibly seeing the World Government's oppression towards them), as shown where he willingly rescued the denizens of the Gray Terminal and offered them a position in the Revolutionary Army. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts and apparently does not like to speak of, or be asked about, his past. He also has a strange habit of always looking towards the East Blue when the wind changes. His revolutionary comrade Emporio Ivankov attributes this to his instincts, having left Luffy in East Blue. It"s also shown that, while never expressing it, he truly cares for his family, due to him immediately rescuing Luffy when he is first introduced, as well as Ivankov stating that Dragon is not the type who would do nothing if his son is about to die, though Iva had mistakened Ace for Dragon's son at the time. Furthermore, it's also revealed that, before his second intrusion into Marineford, Dragon had been focusing more on Luffy than his own goals. Relationships Revolutionaries Emporio Ivankov Emporio Ivankov is one of Dragon's comrades and one of the commanders of his revolutionary army. Ivankov apparently understands Dragon's habit of looking at the direction of East Blue whenever the winds blow, as though he is homesick. However, Ivankov had no knowledge of Dragon's family until after he met Luffy years later, which led the commander to protect him at all cost. After the Marineford War, Dragon learned the Ivankov escaped prison and was in the war protecting his son. Dragon contacted Ivankov and sounded grateful to him for looking out for his son as Ivankov accepted it and remarked on his fortunate meeting with Luffy. It is unknown how Dragon met Ivankov. Bartholomew Kuma Bartholomew Kuma was once a member of Dragon's crew and the Revolutionary Army, as shown in a flashback when Dragon rescued the people of Trash Mountain in the Goa Kingdom. His relationship with Dragon is still a mystery, though he knows that Luffy is Dragon's son, a fact that even Ivankov did not know until he met the boy. Though Kuma was working with the Revolutionary Army in secret as a Shichibukai, his final modification into a full Pacifista now places him fully under the World Government's control. Dragon is seemingly aware of Kuma's deal with the Marines. The other Revolutionaries were relieved to find out that their mysterious leader is in fact a "human" when they heard that he is the father of Luffy and son of Garp. This shows that the Revolutionaries are loyal to Dragon since no one deserted him due to learning of his heritage. Family Monkey D. Garp Dragon is the son of the famous Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. No direct interaction has been seen between father and son. However, Garp was casual towards telling Luffy about Dragon's criminal status, going so far as to pick his nose while saying this. He even laughed when he realized he should not be telling people that kind of information. There appears to be some sort of understanding between the two, as Garp stated that the reason why Dragon was in Loguetown was to see Luffy set off for the Grand Line but Dragon ended up rescuing Luffy against Smoker's Kairoseki Jutte. It is unknown what views Dragon has of his father but when their connection was revealed to the world, he wasn't worried. It is clear that both Garp and Dragon have different assessments of the East Blue. While Garp perceives it as a rather peaceful place, Dragon expresses his disgust with Garp's view of "peace" since it was nothing more than a form of oppression authorized by the law in places, such as Tequila Wolf and the Goa Kingdom, evidently forcing common people to inhabit horrible living conditions. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy is Dragon's son. Like his father, Garp, he seems to hold high expectations for Luffy. And although he has yet to introduce himself to Luffy, Dragon appears to support his son's actions thus far. He appeared in Loguetown to see Luffy off to the Grand Line and stopped Smoker from capturing him, showing that he cares for his son's well-being, though he did not seem to have participated in raising Luffy himself. Dragon also appears to be incredibly proud of his son because of all the trouble Luffy has been causing for the World Government. He also had no problem in confirming his connection to his subordinates after his Luffy's relationship was revealed to the entire world. His unusual habit of standing in the wind and facing East Blue (where he had left Luffy), apparently means that he misses his son. When he was informed about Luffy's second intrusion in Marineford, he decided to focus on his own goals, and that Luffy was old enough (in his opinion) to take care of himself. He seems to keep up with his son's progress after Sabo came back from Dressrosa and told him how Luffy was doing. He was also seen looking at his son's new bounty. It was revealed in a flashback that the main reason Luffy kept following Ace was because, other than Garp, Luffy didn't have a father or mom to spend time with, meaning Luffy felt lonely since his father wasn't with him. Enemies World Government Due to the fact that he is the leader and main center of the largest anti-government organization in the world, Dragon has been dubbed the most-dangerous and the most-wanted man in the world by the World Government. As Nico Robin has said, many people and organizations (especially pirates) try to steer clear of disrupting the World Government and drawing attention to themselves. However, the organization led by Monkey D. Dragon does the exact opposite. Although many people call him a revolutionary, the World Government feels that his ideals and goals can collapse the strength and justice of the World Government. So far, it seems the World Government is the only known enemy of Dragon. Regardless, just being the son of Dragon is enough to make Luffy a target for "justice". Marines The Marines being the World Government's primary military force have much disdain for Dragon and his ideals, especially Akainu for unknown reasons. Sakazuki was also one of the only people who (before Sengoku made it public) was aware that Luffy is Dragon's son and that Dragon is the son of Garp. It is unknown if that was simply common knowledge amongst high ranking Marines or not. However, the marine soldiers were shocked when they learned Straw Hat Luffy's father was none other than the Revolutionary Dragon. Smoker, then-captain of Loguetown's base, was surprised to see Dragon there, and even more confused and angry when Dragon saved Luffy from capture; it was not until the Battle of Marineford that Smoker fully understood why Dragon never intervened, at that point he saw Luffy as an even more potential threat than ever. Nobles Dragon seems to hold much hatred towards the nobles for destroying Gray Terminal, and saved the residents of the junkyard as an act of defiance to the nobles who tried to kill them. Dragon's hatred of the nobles does not seem to include Sabo. In fact, Dragon was shocked to hear the boy's shame of being born a noble, and listened to what he had to say. His hatred may not be absolute, it is unknown what he thinks of Nobles who are good to their people, like Dalton, Cobra, or Vivi. His hatred extends to World Nobles as after saving Sabo from the wreckage caused by Saint Jalmack, Dragon was furious at the latter's actions. Other No mother or wife (if he was ever married) has been named for Dragon. However, both were left as "?" in the supplement issue The Grand Line Times. As a carrier of the Will of the D., he may also be related to other D's. It is unknown, prior to Sengoku making it public to the world, if Dragon knew that Portgas D. Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, or if he was aware of Ace's adoption into the family (though his subordinate Kuma did know). But Ace was aware that Dragon is Luffy's father (before it was announced to the world by Sengoku). Abilities and Powers He is the leader of the Revolutionaries and has full command of the organization. There have been some hints that Dragon may be one of the most powerful characters in the entire One Piece series, since the World Government has dubbed him as the "World's Most Wanted Man". After Luffy tells Emporio Ivankov that Ace is his brother, the okama queen greatly fears the possibility of the World Government warring against Dragon along with Whitebeard. Dragon is already a powerful threat in his own right, as well as having powerful subordinates such as Emporio Ivankov, Bartholomew Kuma, and Inazuma who are in comparison, lower in rank. This only speaks volumes of Dragon's true power. In Loguetown, it was worth noting that Smoker and his soldiers made no attempt to arrest Dragon. When Sengoku told everyone of his relationship with Luffy, most people were stunned, including Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai and members of the Whitebeard Pirates. This reputation alone was enough for Luffy to be marked as a dangerous potential to the future, and for Demalo Black to take advantage of via impersonation. Ivankov has been seen commenting on how Luffy's will to live and his phenomenal strength only helps to prove the idea that he is indeed Dragon's son, implying that Dragon has similar strength and will. History Past Dragon's history remains mostly a mystery, aside from him being born in the Goa Kingdom. Thus, it is unclear why Luffy was left to be brought up by his grandfather Garp instead of Dragon himself. Unknown who his wife was, Luffy’s mother. However, it can be inferred that sometime before or after Luffy's birth, he began the Revolutionary movement becoming its leader and his ideals began to slowly spread throughout the world. One by one, countries slowly began to support him, though sometimes through war. He was shown to have witnessed Gol D. Roger's execution, but he had not yet acquired his tattoo at this point. It is unknown exactly what the tattoo means. Twelve years before the current storyline, Dragon returned to his home in the Goa Kingdom and witnessed the burning of the Gray Terminal. After witnessing the sorrow of its own people by way of Sabo, with the boy begging for help and claiming shame of his heritage, Dragon enacted a plan in order to save the people and embarrass the government by creating a causeway to allow for those on Trash Mountain to escape and join him. Due to his actions, the nobles merely noticed that the charred remains from their burning of the mountain was far less than anticipated. Sometime later, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for food and supplies, coincidentally close to where Roronoa Zoro was currently training. There, Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. In the anime, Ivankov asks Dragon where he had been, to which he replied that he had been at the World Noble's reception ceremony on Dawn Island. When Ivankov indignantly asks why he wasn't invited, Dragon told him that he attracted too much attention. Then Dragon asks if they have enough food. When he hears that the local dojo had resupplied them, he nods before announcing that they would be returning to Baltigo. Eight years before the main storyline, the Council of Kings gathered at Mariejois to discuss Dragon's revolutionary movement and his ideals, both of which were threatening the World Government. Thalassa Lucas showed his picture. Lucas then went on to say that while Dragon was currently no real threat, he could easily become one in the next five to six years or so, if not dealt with. East Blue Saga Loguetown Arc His first appearance was during the Loguetown Arc where he saved his son Monkey D. Luffy from Captain Smoker. At that moment a green gust of wind passed through Loguetown blowing Luffy, Smoker, Buggy, Alvida and their crew away. It's not known if he controlled the wind that blew off the marines at this point. Smoker would question Dragon's action, to which the Revolutionary replied about letting Luffy follow his path. Smoker would question about Dragon's motivation for saving Luffy until their relationship is revealed later on. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc While visiting Luffy, Garp let it slip that Dragon was Luffy's father in a casual conversation with him. The reaction of those present was of dire shock, while Luffy himself did not even know who Dragon was. Everyone is shocked and surprised that Luffy never heard of him. Robin then tells Luffy just why his father is so feared. Robin says that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and has spread his ideals to every nation and kingdom in the world, causing many of them to fall. He manages to instigate rebellion, against monarchies, all over the world and has successfully pushed the world towards civil war. His actions greatly enrage the World Government and he is considered the most dangerous man in the world. Until Luffy had been told who his father was, nobody had known anything about Dragon, not even his full name. He has since appeared again on Baltigo. Seeing Luffy's new bounty, one of his men was about to tell him that Luffy was Vice Admiral Garp's grandson. However, Dragon interrupted him by leaving the room and says he will stay in the wind for a while. He walks out into the castle's balcony where he remarked that the true nature of the world will be answered and that he will meet Luffy again. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc After Whitebeard's death and the liberation of the slaves at Tequila Wolf, Dragon expressed the desire to see one of the slaves: Nico Robin, the archaeologist of his son's crew and the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident. At his headquarters, he is asked by his subordinates if he is really the father of Monkey D. Luffy like the newspapers say. Dragon casually confirmed this news, much to their shock. Dragon is seen again in his headquarters talking to Ivankov through the Den Den Mushi. Ivankov remarks about Dragon's heritage being revealed as he tells Ivankov that his men were relieved to learn he was human. Dragon tells the Okama that Luffy's no longer a child that one should keep an eye on, but did not expect the boy to be under Ivankov's protection during the war, and is somewhat grateful as a result. Dragon informs Ivankov that as Whitebeard has died, they will soon have to gather the Revolutionary leaders spread around the world as the world's balance is beginning to shift. Dragon then goes on to tell Ivankov about Kuma. Ivankov then asks Dragon about a newspaper article about Luffy and comments on how much he is like him. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, Dragon received reports that rebel armies were succeeding all across the world. He then spoke to Koala, who informed him that the weapons they retrieved from Dressrosa contained a special mineral known as Liquor Iron Ore, which could provide a clue on where the weapons were made. After a small conversation concerning Luffy, Sabo, and Robin, Dragon requested Koala to gather all the revolutionary leaders. Whole Cake Island Arc Sometime later, a newspaper explained about Blackbeard's attack on Baltigo. The island was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived. Reverie Arc The Revolutionary Army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base to Momoiro Island. While waiting for all the revolutionary commanders to arrive, Dragon spoke to Sabo and discussed their plan to declare war on the World Nobles during the Reverie. Wano Country Arc After the Reverie, the revolutionaries read some distressing news concerning Sabo. Dragon then told his subordinates that they needed to confirm the news themselves. Trivia *Monkey D. Dragon is in the first anime opening for One Piece, We are!, showing his face for a brief second. *Of all the characters in One Piece, Dragon perhaps has been the center of the most myths among fans, usually concerning whether he has Devil Fruit powers or not. Before his status as a D. was revealed, his possible family connections to other characters was also a major point of discussion within the fan-base. *Whether it is a foreshadowing on Oda's part or a coincidence, Luffy appeared in the short Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time as a dragon years before he was revealed to be Dragon's son. *All members of the Monkey Family have shown to have a noticeable mark on the left side of their faces. Both Luffy and Garp have a scar while Dragon has a large tattoo. *So far, the few times he was seen in the series outside of Baltigo, there was always at least the suggestion of a storm coming, if not one already there. This happened when he saved Luffy in Loguetown, at Gol D. Roger's execution, and in Goa Kingdom. However, Baltigo has been shown to be very windy. This is referenced in his appearance as a support character in One Piece Gigant Battle and its sequel, where he can help his Leader or blow his opponents away with a gust of wind. *Despite this not being confirmed, it's been speculated that Dragon may be as strong as the Yonko, considering his reputation and the fact that Whitebeard sent Marco to protect Luffy after finding out he was Dragon's son. Crucial evidence come's from the fact that, in the anime and manga, it was revealed that he had clashed with Blackbeard when the Blackbeard pirate's attacked Baltigo and, despite the fact that Baltigo was destroyed, he manged to survive the battle and came out perfectly unharmed, as shown during his talk with Sabo in the Reverie Arc. Navigation Category:Male Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Related to Villain Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Protectors Category:Thieves Category:Big Good Category:Spouses